


Kes's Power

by Lamia42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Corruption, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Goddess, Hypnotism, Leather Kink, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia42/pseuds/Lamia42
Summary: This is based on Voyager Season 3 Episode 10: Warlord, where Kes gets possessed by an alien warlord.





	Kes's Power

Kes felt empty. Everyone aboard Voyager was celebrating and relieved that she had been saved from Tieran's control, but somehow she missed it. He really brought out the best in her. She never knew how powerful she could be with her mental powers. Although she didn't want to admit it at first, breaking down Tuvok's mind and attempting to arouse him made her very horny. Also, Tieran got what he wanted from people not just using Kes's mental abilities, but also using her beauty and seductiveness. Kes was always shy about her body and looks. She never really dressed in clothes that were very revealing, but the tight fitting body suit that she wore really made her feel sexy and powerful. She wanted to feel like that again. Everyone talked about how evil Tieran was for doing such awful things, but Kes enjoyed every minute of it. She didn't care that she was doing bad things, it felt good.

She then realized that maybe she didn't need Tieran's help anymore. Sure, she was thankful to him, but now that she had a taste of his power, it was still inside of her and she could emulate it on her own.

Kes went over to the replicator and requested an Ilari uniform similar to what she wore when she was possessed. She put it on and zipped it up, the leather pressing against her skin in a sensual way. She then put on her long, high-heeled boots. Kes looked in the mirror and was amazed. She looked like a goddess. Finally, she put the crown around her neck, a sign of the powerful queen and goddess that she had become. Kes started feeling very aroused just looking at herself. She ran her fingers down her body, across her breasts, down her sides, and all of her slender, sexy figure. She loved the feeling of the leather suit on her fingers.

After playing with herself for a little while, Kes thought about something. For a while, she had never revealed her sexuality to anyone. She had always been a lesbian, but she never told anyone because she didn't want to upset Neelix. She had even managed to use her mental abilities to conceal it from Tuvok. But now, with her newfound confidence, she felt like she could finally be open about it. She didn't need Neelix anymore. He was weak compared to her. What she really needed was B'Elanna.

Kes had had a crush on the engineer for a while now. She loved her sexy body and her cute, short hair. Kes started fantasizing about having sex with B'Elanna, dominating her, forcing her to obey. She thought about B'Elanna touching herself while thinking about Kes. She wanted to be B'Elanna's goddess, and she had an idea of how to do it.

One thing that Tieran had done with Kes's body was use her mental powers. Kes almost never used them, but she realized that it could make all of her sexual fantasies come true.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kes invited B'Elanna to come to her quarters, saying she had something to show her. This was not a lie, Kes definitely had something to show her. She turned the lights down. B'Elanna rang the bell and Kes said "come in" in a sultry manner.

Kes saw B'Elanna look around, confused. "Kes?" she said. "Are you here?"

Kes walked out and turned the lights up so that B'Elanna could focus on her sexy body and leather suit.

"Kes? What are you--"

 _Shhhhhh..._ said Kes using her mental powers. She still put her finger on her lips, but her mouth didn't open, curled in a seductive smile. _Just relax, B'Elanna..._

Kes could see into B'Elanna's mind. She could see her confusion at the way Kes was dressed and her demeanor, but at the same time, she couldn't look away. She was practically frozen in place.

Kes strutted over to B'Elanna. She was enjoying this so much. The anticipation of B'Elanna submitting to her was killing her, but it felt so arousing to know that she was so dominant in the situation.

 _I know you want this, B'Elanna_ , she said into the half-klingon's brain. _You feel so aroused right now, looking at my beautiful body._

Kes was inside of B'Elanna's mind, pressing all of the right buttons to promote the right response from her. She sent instructions to B'Elanna's mind, telling her to take special notice of her leather jumpsuit and thigh high boots, how sexy they made her look. She also made B'Elanna look at her crown, making sure she understood who was in charge. Kes knew that her presence was becoming harder and harder for B'Elanna to resist. 

_It's so easy for you to see how beautiful I am, B'Elanna. You are falling completely and hopelessly in love with me, aren't you, darling?_

Kes could sense in B'Elanna's head that part of her agreed, but some of her was still resisting. Kes knew how to break this down, however. She walked up to the half-Klingon and began to caress her, running her fingers up and down her body, onto her soft cheeks, her beating heart. 

_It's more than that, though. Isn't it? I'm far more than just a crush. You feel something much more powerful for me._

With that, she kissed her. B'Elanna resisted at first, but the way Kes had made her feel was too much. Kes rejoiced as B'Elanna began to kiss back, proving her submission. 

_It's too late now, B'Elanna. It feels too good to obey my will. You know that you cannot resist anymore. You belong to me now._

She could sense in B'Elanna's mind that she knew that this was true.  ****B'Elanna fell to her knees obediently.

_Good girl. Now, tell me what you think of me._

B'Elanna spoke for the first time since Kes had shushed her and soothed her mind. 

"You are so beautiful, Kes. I submit to you completely. There is no way I can possibly resist you. You are so gorgeous and powerful. It makes me feel so good. I love you."

_But you know there's more. What am I to you?_

"You're everything. You're my mistress."

_No, more than that._

"Yes of course. There's only one word that can truly describe you. You are a goddess. A strong, powerful, sensual goddess," B'Elanna said as she stroked her goddess's leather suit. 

 __This was the moment that Kes had longed for, B'Elanna on her knees, finally calling Kes by her rightful name. Not many people get to act out their sexual fantasies, but as a goddess, Kes knew that she could make B'Elanna do whatever she wanted.

_Now, my love. Come to my bed and worship me._

"Yes, goddess."

 


End file.
